A Mother's Wish
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Some of them rule over their households a la Hitler. Some might be nagging you on a regular basis. Still, they have the most comforting smiles and the most open arms. We can't help but love our mothers. This is a late Mother's Day fic for Frog Queen.


**Last Mother's Day, I was grounded from using the internet as you guys all know. So, I was supposed to submit this one-shot weeks ago… which didn't happen, actually.**

**Anyway, I still decided to post this, anyway. Wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?**

**In this one-shot, I'm using the point of view of Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom and I think she's the only mom in Naruto who's still alive or is getting decent screen time. I had to pick her, anyway. She reminds me of my own mom, sometimes.**

**This is a (late) Mothers' Day fic for Frog Queen (codename) and HeavenSentAngel (codename, too). They're the best and sometimes, I wish I could do more to show them how much I love and appreciate them. I hope they'll be able to read this (and… like this) one day. **

**Enjoy and leave a review, okay? Nothing's holding you back (unless you're too lazy and only your laziness is holding you back).**

_**To Frog Queen**_**: I know you're not exactly a fan of anime (especially Naruto) and Japanese names. If I could, I could've changed the Japanese names to 'ordinary' ones like Jimmy and Kate and Hailey, but no. This is a fan fic and it has to be based on an anime or such. Apologies but hope you enjoy the fic despite this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. So, I'm glad I don't. I also don't own the poem at the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mothers' Day One-Shot

By RuKi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Yoshino Nara- Runs the Nara Household _her _way (Totalitarian); Nagger; Counselor; All-Around Mother_

The same singing of the kettle blew in the kitchen and the bubbling of tonight's dinner echoed through the silent halls of the home. Who ever knew that the house would be one day this peaceful?

Through those many years of taking care of her two men, Shikamaru and Shikaku, she can't help notice that her home is sickeningly silent without her husband yakking away about the news and her son grumbling about everything to be too troublesome every morning.

Back then, whenever they did, she'd grow so irritated then just storm towards them a scream, "If you two aren't going to keep quiet, I'm not going to make breakfast!" It has always been effective, though.

Soon after breakfast, she'd have to push them to get off their chairs and start the day. She'd nag her husband to drop the newspaper and get ready for work. She'd have to scold her son whenever he went to leave the house without brushing his teeth.

My, those two were such lazy slack offs. But, hey, she loved them all the same.

Turning the knob of her stove, Yoshino heaved a heavy sigh. With her wooden spoon in hand, she firmly planted her hands on her hips and gave off an irritated look. After one more look at the wall clock nearby, she wanted to freak out at how late it already was.

"_Thirty minutes to eight o' clock," _Yoshino thought with a furrowed brow, _"How can those two be always late for dinner? They promise to be home by five and they arrive almost three hours later." _Goodness knows what those two could be doing now.

Back when her son was still twelve, he'd be decent enough to come home at three. Either it's because he's too lazy to put his all in his training… or maybe he's trying to avoid that annoying teammate of his, Ino. The girl's really nice, actually, but he says that she's too much of a flirt.

What a surprise Yoshino got the other year when Shikamaru came home holding her hand. It turned out that they got together. And since then, she's become closer to their family even if they _are _family friends.

But once, almost eight years ago (still, she remembers well), she found her 15 year-old lanky son sobbing in his bedroom. Of course, he wouldn't do that in front of anyone, especially his father. Shikaku has always encouraged him to act like a man. Still, she always told Shikamaru that she was there to comfort him in any situation.

_What's wrong, son? _Yoshino remembers asking him when she hesitantly walked into his room, hearing him hiccupping from a few tears. When she entered, he immediately stood up and pretended nothing was wrong.

She was definitely not convinced. She sat him down back on his bunk and sat beside him, ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

That was the night Shikamaru's teacher, Asuma, died. Those two were like best friends (second to both Choji and Ino) and not even the rest of his team took his death easily. So there, she held her son tight as he drowned in the moment's distress.

Even if she has always been there for him, she was there to support him more than ever on that moment… and he knew very well. Shikamaru couldn't help but hug his mom and thank her a million times.

After setting the table, she took another glance at the clock and groaned. She swears that one of these days, she's going to clip a tracking device on their clothes so she can just pick them up wherever they are.

She keeps on telling herself, _"Once Shikamaru's past eighteen, he'll be mature and responsible by then. I would've have to worry about him anymore and my husband wouldn't have to come home late since he'll probably be retired by then."_

How wrong is she! Her son is twenty-three already and he still haves dinner here even if he already moved out long ago. He says he wouldn't want to miss her or her cooking. Shikaku, on the other hand, retired like she predicted… but he never stopped working on the deer forest business.

So, everyday, she's stuck at home, alone while her son goes off to work and her husband does the same.

_Ding Dong._

"It's about time…" she muttered, slightly disappointed at how late they arrived yet glad that they managed to come home. Walking from the kitchen, across the living room, Yoshino then reached for the doorknob and gave the door a rigid pull.

And there, she found both Shikaku and Shikamaru with Ino, looking rather tired and worn out.

"Ino!" Yoshino greeted, putting on a delighted expression. Strange that she greeted the girlfriend first. Well, she has always had a soft spot for Ino, anyway, so it was no surprise. All Ino did was smile back and squeak, "Good Evening, Mom." Yes, Ino has started calling Mrs. Nara 'Mom'.

After briskly asking Ino how she was, Yoshino didn't wait for her answer. Immediately, she sharply turned to the two men and gave them an exasperated and also anxiety-relieved air.

"You're late." Yoshino said, crossing her arms across her chest, "You said you'd be home by five, right? Well, look at the time! I had dinner ready hours ago!" Her usual stance was back.

Shikamaru tried to smile naturally but what eventually came out was an obviously forced grin, "Uh, sorry, mom. We… had to do a few things." With the lame excuse, Yoshino rolled her eyes and made a face that said 'Lie all you want, I won't believe but I'll let it pass for now.'

Letting the three enter, she watched them take their seat at the dinner table. Soon, there was just the simple chitchat between Shikamaru and Ino while Shikaku just downed everything he scooped onto his plate. It was a pretty ordinary evening, in fact. Until, Shikaku spoke for the first time tonight…

"Yoshino, Shikamaru has something to tell you."

Ino made a tiny, sheepish smile and a shy blush while Yoshino's brow arched. Shikamaru, on the other hand, almost swallowed his food down the wrong pipe. After coughing and minor choking, Shikamaru turned to his mom and tried to say what he was supposed to.

"Well, what is it?" Yoshino eagerly asked, making an excited face as she leaned forward to hear. Both Shikamaru and Ino exchanged glances before Shikamaru stammered (which he rarely did), "M-Maybe… Maybe later, Mom. I—Ow!"

Turning to his girlfriend, Shikamaru shot a surprised and hurting look at her, as if asking her why she crushed his foot under the table without using words. Ino just bit her lip and frowned at him, telling him to say it straight. And with that, Shikamaru just nodded and said it…

"Mom… Ino and I are gonna get married."

Those words hit Yoshino cruelly like a sniper shot. Married? Her son plans to get married already? No, she can't use the word 'already'. In fact, from the look on Shikaku, he wasn't the least skeptical, as if he thought that it was about time!

Uneasy with the sudden announcement, Yoshino looked like she was going to be sick. Was her son really growing that fast? Why, it only seemed to be just yesterday that he asked his father why girls are troublesome. But here he is, asking permission from her if the marriage can go on.

"M-Mom?…" Shikamaru muttered, knowing that there was a huge chance that she'll stand up, freak out, state how they are too young to get married and maybe, she'd even explode on the spot. That's something to expect from his overprotective mom, sometimes…

"D-Does Inoichi know?" Yoshino asked the three, wondering if Ino's parents have also agreed to it. Hearing that, Ino explained, "Yes, Mom. I told Dad and he almost cried tears of joy. He said it was not a problem at all."

"_What?! Inoichi approved of this? He's supposed to be the father that always fussed about his daughter and now he's the one supporting their decision?" _Yoshino thought, shocked. It must've been a little sudden for her.

The two Naras, Shikaku and Shikamaru, exchanged expressions. Shikamaru seemed worried that his mother wouldn't approve yet his father looked confident as ever. "Mom," Shikamaru began, "But, if you don't want it to happen, it's okay. We can always-…"

"If I don't want it to happen?!" Yoshino exclaimed, as if taken back and insulted, "See here, young man, I am _not _disapproving of this! I never said that I didn't want the marriage to happen. I was just… thinking."

Trying to reassure her, Ino spoke up, supporting Shikamaru, "There's nothing to worry about, Mom. Shika and I have jobs that pay us well. He's doing great in the Academy and I'm still going to run the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Shika says we'll be living in one of his houses and it'll all be fine."

Indeed, everything Ino just said convinced Yoshino somehow. She had gotten more calmer and she had started thinking straight again.

"_Hmm, maybe they're all right…" _She thought with a smile, _"Maybe it _is _about time."_

It was about time that she let her son go and make his own decisions. She's been holding on to him for too long, maybe.

And with that, Yoshino gave off a very encouraging beam to her son and soon-to-be daughter in law, "As long as you two take care of each other, you've got my blessing and my best wishes."

Those words made Shikamaru and Ino simply smile. It seems that they can't thank her enough.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Mom, no need to give us money! We'll pay for it ourselves, honest!"

Despite what her son begged, Yoshino shook her head and took out a couple of paper bills out of her purse, saying that if they were to buy wedding rings, they'd have to get the best ones.

But hesitantly, he took the money and as he pocketed it he said, "Seriously, mom, you don't have to…"

"Ssh! Take it. Just be a good boy and take it." She opposed to his statements, pinching her baby's cheek, "I am so proud of you, Shikamaru."

Hearing that out of his mom was so nice for Shikamaru. Usually, it was his father who praises him and she'd be there to just smile with him. But now, it was her turn to be proud.

"Sorry, but Ino and I have to leave early, Mom and Dad," Shikamaru apologized, pulling Ino nearer to him gently as they stood in front of Shikamaru's parents outside the front door, "We still have some business in the Academy to take care of. We hope you don't mind."

The Nara couple just nodded in understanding at the doorway. Soon, they watched their son and his fiancée walk off, ready to do things on their own. How fast time flies by.

Then, when they weren't that far yet, Shikamaru jolted then quickly told Ino, "Wait, Ino, I forgot something. Stay here. I'll be back."

And there, Shikamaru turned around and ran back to the house. Shikaku arched a brow in confusion while Yoshino was about to yell at Shikamaru for leaving his girlfriend behind… till he reached his mother and gave her a snug hug.

"Thanks so much for everything, Mom." Shikamaru said, beaming, "Love you, Mom."

As Yoshino hugged her son back, a smile crept her face and she almost sobbed on the spot, "I love you, too, son." If she knew right, the last time her little Shikamaru ever hugged her was when he was still a young lad.

"_Mommy, can I hug you?" _Shikamaru used to say that every night whenever she tucked him in. And like always, she'd nod and hold him in her arms, as if never wanting to let go. _"I love you, Mommy. Good night."_

And with that one memory back in her head, Yoshino can't help but shed an imperceptible tear and tighten her hold on her son, as if telling him that he's going through life too quickly. It's like she's telling him to stay for a while longer and… just be her baby boy.

"Uh… Mom?" Shikamaru muttered as he felt his mother's hug get tighter, "Y-You can let go now."

Immediately, Yoshino let go and laughed warmly, "Sorry, Shikamaru. Couldn't help it. Good Night, Shikamaru."

All he did was nod at her with a small grin and after a quick pat at the back from his father, he walked off back to Ino. Soon, the two disappeared into the corner of the street.

"Hm," Shikaku started, breaking the silence, "How strange that Shikamaru and Ino turned out like this, right, Yoshino?" He chuckled and turned to his wife to see her reaction. And she just gave him a perplexed look.

"What do you mean? I know Shikamaru didn't like Ino before," Yoshino said, trying to get something out of her husband, "But that was back when they were still kids. I'm not surprised, actually. Ino's a very nice and caring girl so she's-…"

"That's not what I meant." Shikaku interrupted her, cutting her in mid-sentence… something that Yoshino definitely hated.

With a booming voice, she rebuked, "Do _not _cut my sentences! It's rude, Shikaku! It's that the kind of good example you show our son all the time?"

Rolling his eyes, Shikaku smirked and thought, _"Well, she never really changes." _After mumbling an apology beneath his breath, Shikaku went on, "I remember one time, a really long time ago, though. It was breakfast time, like always. Then you came round and told us to do this and that, do an errand after breakfast and all…"

"And your point?"

"…Shikamaru then asked me, 'Dad, what did you see in Mom? I mean, she's pretty troublesome and she never stops nagging.' I just chuckled and answered, 'Well, no matter how troublesome a woman is, you'll just find out sooner or later that she's worth it.' I said he'd get it one day."

Once Shikaku had finished, Yoshino nodded and muttered, "I see. I-…" Then, something occurred to her…

"Nagger?!" She exclaimed, furious, "I am the most caring and the most silent and the most democratically fair mother in Konoha! I am _not _a nagger!" She huffed and in a few seconds, she added, "And remember that you're doing the dishes tonight."

Shikaku sulked and as he entered the house, he thought bitterly, _"Humph. Women."_

Still, Yoshino stayed outside and gazed upwards to the elegant night sky. If her son loved clouds, she loved stars. The first star has always been her wishing star. And there, as soon as she found the first star, she whispered her only wish as a mother:

She just wants the best for her son. And also, she hopes he'll never forget her…

…Because she wouldn't even think of forgetting all about him.

A Mother's Wish.

_For all the times you gently picked me up,  
When I fell down,  
For all the times you tied my shoes  
And tucked me into bed,  
Or needed something  
But put me first instead.  
For everything we shared,  
The dreams, the laughter,  
And the tears,  
I love you with a "Special Love"  
That deepens every year..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Happy Belated Mothers' Day, Mom_**

**I finally got this finished! Yeah! Okay, I'm going to admit that a part of the fic is based on something that really happen. But, please, guys… Don't kill me for just doing that! Be reasonable.**

**Okay, so my point of view stinks. Well, I'm not a mother so I was hoping you wouldn't expect me to _flawlessly _execute this, right? So, sorry about that.**

**I'm not sure if you guys really liked this so, tell you what: Leave a review on what you think of it. Pretty simple, huh? No fee! Lol.**

**_For those who don't have an account here but want to leave a review_: See that small box at the bottom left corner that has 'Go' written on it? Just click it then this window will come out where you can write your review. You don't have to write your e-mail address so don't fuss about that.**

**Fine, so a lot of anonymous reviewers already know that. Not belittling anyone so… peace.**

**Wondering where Kankuro is? Don't ask.**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
